


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Olliekoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Lock, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekoi/pseuds/Olliekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sherlock Holmes is just as stubborn as adult Sherlock Holmes. Difference is, he is much more easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

A young Sherlock Holmes, eight years of age, sits wedged into the trunk of the family's car. He refuses to move and claims not a force in the universe could cause him to exit it. However, this is slightly untrue.

“Come now, Sherlock.” Mycroft Holmes, aged sixteen calls out for his younger brother in hopes that he is able to convince the young boy to emerge from the dark trunk. “I believe this is where pirates bury their treasure. “ He feels silly saying this to the young boy, but he does know how much his brother longs to be a pirate of the sea.

There is a knock on the trunk door; a signal for wanted release. Their mother, who has brought them out to this beach on the shores of England, opens the back and sees the small, bright eyes of the child look up at her from beneath the picnic blanket. His gaze is disapproving. He obviously wants to see his brother. The mother takes a step back and casts the older Holmes boy a look of amusement.

“Yes, Sherlock?” he grins from ear to ear as he speaks. He has certainly caught his brother’s attention now.

“Are there really pirate treasures on this beach?” he asked, sounding hopeful in his whisper. He begins to uncover himself from the picnic blanket to sit up and fold his hands in his lap impatiently.

“Of course. It’s up to you, to find them though. Without you the treasure stays hidden forever.” He knows his brother will not stand for that. The small boy climbs from the trunk and lands on the paved ground beneath them. He stands, back straight and eyes focused on his brother.

“Well alright then. But where is Captain Sherlock without First Mate Mycroft?” he gives a giggle and runs past his mother and brother.

“Quite right.” And the two are off, leaving their mother to unpack the food, chairs and blankets. Not that she minds too terribly. There wasn’t any other way of getting her youngest son out. In fact, she was surprised he even came out for that. She was just glad that she still had this child to look down at and know he knew how to be a child at all. Maybe if she is lucky, she’ll be able to snap a photo of the two together. They do so hate having their pictures taken. But today feels special. Anything could happen today.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a party prompt on tumblr.


End file.
